Winter and Fire's Love
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Arya is content with her life in Winterfell after the Wars until she meets someone that changes everything


Winter and Fire's Love

When it was learned that Aegon and Dany was coming to Winterfell, everyone began to scurry about to prepare. No one wanted Winterfell to look anything but perfect. For they had gotten their freedom from the now Six Kingdoms and wanted it to be shown that the North was great. Arya was rather annoyed by it all and even if she no longer resented them from trying to take Jon from her, Arya did not want them in her home. She did not want things to change but feared that thing would change no matter what she wanted. All she could do was pray that it would not be as bad as it was the last time a King visited Winterfell and tore her family apart.

Arya mostly ignored the actions of her people and family, spending most of her time with Nymeria and her pack or at the Wall with Jon. Who would be returning to Winterfell when the Targaryens arrived. For while he had refused a place in Kings Landing with his new family, Arya knew that he wanted to know them. They had given him legitimized and Viserion and he wanted to know his brother and aunt because of it. No matter that he kept to his oath and stayed a Black Brother despite the betrayal. For as Jon had said:

"I made a oath and one that is for life. I will not break it even if some of my so called brothers tried to kill me. They paid with their lives and I am still Lord Commander, Arya. My place is here. Not in Kings Landing trying to learn how to rule. If I wasn't bound by my oath, I would go to Winterfell and help you and the others. Not Kings Landing. No matter my blood, you are my family forever."

Arya had shown rare affection that day, hugging Jon for all she had been worth. Jon may not be her brother by blood but he was her brother in all other ways. A brother who wanted her to meet his brother. Jon told her stories about Aegon, of all that they had written to each other and the few times Aegon had visited Jon. Arya was intrigued by the new King just by the stories. She had met Dany, the Queen had been the one to bring her here but Arya had left Dany before she met up with her nephew. So they had never met.

Now Aegon was coming and Arya was interested in meeting him but prepare to kill him if he threatened her family. It had taken years for Arya to be comfortable among her family and people again but sh e was finally content. She had long ago accepted that was all she would ever be, as any chance of happiness had died with her father and Arya accepted that. She was no longer the cold assassin that she had been when Jaime had found her and convince her to go North to rescue her people. Bran, Rickon, Jon, Sansa and Jaime had spent years bringing her as close to herself as she would ever be again and she was content with if others were not. Jon in particular.

"Don't you want something more than what you have now?"

"Why would I? I have my family, I have Winterfell and the North has its freedom. What more do I need?"

" love..,...Arya,I know whats going on between you and the Kingslayer...And Sansa."

Arya jerked away from Jon, shocked that he knew. The three of them had been keeping it secret yet Jon knew. How many other people knew? What did they think?Would they tell others?

"I don't like it...The thought of him touching you...You don't love him and don't deny it. Why do you allow him to touch you? Why are you content to be with him?"

"I let him because...He brought me back to myself. Took me from Dany and...Brought me home...And...I will never love him so I will not be hurt by him. If he betrays us, I will kill him and not care. If he dies I will not be destroyed...That's why.""

And that had been the end of the conservation despite Jon trying to speak of it more. A year had past since then but Arya never told her sister or their lover that he knew though they suspected something was going on. As whenever Jon came to Winterfell he always kept Arya at his side and never left her alone with Jaime the entire time he was there. Jon even convinced Arya to stay up with him and speak of happier times, sometimes going days with neither of them sleeping more than cat naps together. Arya loved her brother and allowed it. He was unhappy with her decision so she wanted to give him something.

Things continued in that direction until the raven came with the news and everything began to change.

The day they were to arrive, Arya and Jon arrived at Winterfell on Viserion's back with Ghost, Nymeria and her pack running below them. The people were still very fearful and unsettled by the dragon but Arya loved him. She loved to ride and Jon loved to let her. Dany was surprised that Arya could as anyone else that approached the dragons were always killed. Jon believed that it was his love of Arya that allowed her to ride Viserion but Dany didn't believe that and had even let her approach Drogo to prove it. When the most volatile of the dragons allowed Arya to ride him Dany had proven her point but still didn't know what allowed Arya to ride them. Arya didn't care and just loved the dragons. Much like the King, Arya had never met Rhaego and was looking forward to meeting him to.

Sansa moved to her sister's side, leery of Viserion but trusting Arya and Jon to keep him controlled.

"We were beginning to think you would not be here in time, sister, Jon."

"Like we would miss the ever so important visit."

"Arya, behave. We want to make a statement of strengh but not of threat or insult. You know that we only gained our freedom because Jon is a Targaryen and because of your relationship with Queen Danyerus. We do not want to go to war...Not when they have dragons."

"The dragons would never harm me."

Most would consider that aggroance but Jon, having witnessed her interact with Viserion and Drogo believed it. He was sure that no matter what at least those two would never harm Arya. A fact that made him extremely happy as there was nothing in this world that would cause him to allow her to be harmed. Or come to harm in any manner.

Before Sansa could speak further, the dragons arrived.

King Aegon and Queen Daenerys had come to Winterfell.

The world ceased to matter when Jon introduced Arya to Aegon, all they saw was each other and the connection between them was so strong and so instant that it took their breath away. Nothing mattered but each other, Arya and Aegon. They stared into each others eyes and breathed as one. They were one.

It wasn't until Jaime, 'accidentally' bumped into Arya that they stopped and came back to themselves. to see everyone staring at them in very degrees of emotions. The ones that most got Arya's intention was Bran and Dany, Bran was looking at them in both a sad yet accepting manner like he had seen something that was meant to be but was sad for it. Dany was looking at them in a calculating and intrigued manner. Like she had seen something that could be there if only she made the correct move. Arya was annoyed by it but couldn't stop thinking about Aegon


End file.
